The Assassin and The Champion
by Elijah Burr
Summary: there may be some lemons. It's about Cynthia and her childhood friend me the author who is a assassin fall in love and yes she is a decendant of a templar so it's forbidden love between a assassin and a templar
1. Chapter 1

_**Elijah's POV**_

Hello readers. My name is Elijah Burr, I'm a trainer and a assassin. I'm the desendent of AltaÏr. I have brown hair and wear Unova reign boy trainer clothing. My partner is Latias. I'm from my hometown of Celestic Town. I'm on my way to defeated the Sinnoh League. I just defeated the last of the elite four and on my way to defeat the champion and I find out it's my childhood best friend Cynthia.

"Cynthia you're the champion!" I yelled in shock to find out the girl I had a crush on is the Sinnoh League champion.

"Yeah why do you-" she said as she turned around to see the face she longed to see sense I moved the the Kalos reign. "Elijah! Is that really you?" she asked. "Yeah it's me. I missed you so much ever sense I moved to the Kalos Reign." I said it remark.

"So lets get this battle started, we will both use three pokemon." She said sending out a Spirittomb.

"So your using a pokemon with no weakness. Ok go Yveltal!" I yelled throwing out Yveltal.

"Yveltal use Dragon Rush then use Shadow Ball!" I commanded.

"Dodge it and now Shadowball!" Cynthia yelled and Spirittomb did as it was told.

_**Cynthia's POV**_

"Yveltal is unable to battle." The referee said as Elijah returned Yveltal to it's pokeball.

"_He's so handsome, I wished I told him my feelings 14 years ago." _ Cynthia thought to herself.

"Go Latias, and use psyhic on Spirittomb and make sure it doesn't miss." Elijah said to Latais and she made sure it hit and it K.O. my Spirittomb.

"Spirittomb is unable to battle." The Referee said as I returned Spirittomb to it pokeball.

"Go Garchomp." I said throwing Garchomp out.

"Garchomp use Dragon Rage!" I command my Garchomp.

"Latias use Dragon Rage also!" Elijah yelled as a cloud dust appears from both attacks.

As soon as the dust lifted both pokemon were unable to battle.

"Go Lucario." Elijah said sending Lucario out.

"You to Lucario." I said sending my lucario out.

_**Elijah's POV**_

"What she has a lucario too." I said.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere."Cynthia said.

"Lucario you too." I told my Lucario to do same and both aura sphere's made a cloud of dust on impact.

As soon as the dust cleared my Lucario was unable to battle. I couldn't believe it I lost. "There always next time Elijah." I heard Cynthia say. "By the way, I see your attitude change." She said. "I don't have a attitude." I said. "Prove it by going on date with me." Cynthia said with a smirk on her face. "What?" I asked. "You heard me." She said with a smirk on her face still. " O-Okay." I said in shock, my childhood friend, the one I was to spent the rest of my life with, was asking me on a dating.

**Cliffhanger how will the date go will it be perfect or will the templar's ruin it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on The Assassin and The Champion

_"By the way, I see your attitude has changed." She said._

_"What do you mean by attitude? I have none, unless your referring to my battle style then no I haven't changed." I said._

_"Alright prove that to me by going on date with me." Cynthia said with a smirk on her face._

_"Say what?" I asked._

_"You heard me." She said with a smirk on her face still._

_"Oh... O-okay. Sure when?" I stood there in utter shock as my childhood friend, the one I spent my childhood with was turning to be the person I was to spend the rest of my life with and was asking me on a dating_

_**Elijah's POV**_

I ran home happy."YES, YES!" I screamed.

"What are you happy about, dude?" Ryan asked.

"I got a date with the girl of my dreams." I said to him.

"And who might that be?" he asked and I explained the situation to him."WHAT?! You of all people are going out with the sinnoh champion? Wow I would say I'm jealous but, she isn't the one I have eyes for." Ryan said and I hit him on the head."Ow what was that for?"

"Whose dating Cynthia?" Silver asked as my friends Hazard and Awesomekid, and my cousin Desmond Miles walked in.

"Me." I said.

"Dude no, fucking, way." Silver, Hazard, Awesomekid said.

"Yes way and the best part? She. Asked. Me." I said.

"Lucky bastard." Silver, Hazard and Awesomekid said in jealousy.

"Congrats Elijah buddy." Desmond said to me.

"Thanks cousin." I said to him. Things couldn't be turning out better for me.

**Part 2 of this chapter is Cynthia's POV **


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on The Assassin and The Champion

_"By the way, I see your attitude has changed." She said._

_"What do you mean by attitude? I have none, unless your referring to my battle style then no I haven't changed." I said._

_"Alright prove that to me by going on date with me." Cynthia said with a smirk on her face._

_"Say what?" I asked._

_"You heard me." She said with a smirk on her face still._

_"Oh... O-okay. Sure when?" I stood there in utter shock as my childhood friend, the one I spent my childhood with was turning to be the person I was to spend the rest of my life with and was asking me on a dating_

**_Cynthia's POV (same time as My POV)_**

I slammed the door behind me and my grandma notice this "What's wrong Cynthia?" she asked as I saw Lily my adopted sister.

"I asked Elijah on a date." I said to see my grandma's eyes widen and my sister's jaw drop and her eyes widen also.

"So what's the problem?" my sister asked.

"Well I don't know what to wear I don't wanna wear anything fancy, cause I know Elijah only wears a tuxedo on special occasions." I said.

"Remember when you went to the Unova reign?" my grandma mention.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I think you should wear those." She said.

"Ok I'll wear those." I said **(if you seen the pokemon episode "for the love of meloetta" those cloths is what she's wearing) **


End file.
